


Whiskey Tales

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes to watch folks walk by. Charlie likes to watch Oliver. Top with a bottle of whiskey and it's a voyeur's dream!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Tales

  
[Whiskey Tales](viewstory.php?sid=4355) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Oliver likes to watch folks walk by. Charlie likes to watch Oliver. Top with a bottle of whiskey and it's a voyeur's dream!  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 329 Read: 309  
Published: 04/11/2007 Updated: 04/11/2007 

Whiskey Tales by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

**For:** [](http://nyruserra.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyruserra**](http://nyruserra.livejournal.com/)

**Prompt:** The harsh burn of the wiskey was oh so good... 

Oliver likes to watch folks walk by. He had chosen their flat with this in mind and every morning, as the wizards make their way through the streets of Diagon Alley, he watches from their balcony.

Charlie likes to watch Oliver. The way his skin seems to glow in the sunlight. The golden highlights in his hair as the sun's ascent appears to accentuate each in turn. The way he grips his tea cup and brings it to his lips, blowing the steaming mug before bringing it to his pouty lips. He could wank to a photograph of Oliver sitting as he is right now in  nothing but his pyjama bottoms, drinking tea while sitting on their balcony. The man was bloody sexy as hell and had no clue!

With his favourite bottle of whiskey in hand, Charlie walks out to the balcony completely starkers, taking a swig of it as he reaches his lover's perch.

"Anything interesting down there?" he asks straddling Oliver in his seat, the bottle of whiskey between them.

"Are you already pissed?" Oliver asks, running his hands up Charlie's thighs.

"On my way there," Charlie replies as he tips the bottle, pouring several drops on Oliver's bare chest and quickly dipping his head to catch the rivulets with his tongue before they reach the waistband of Oliver's pyjama bottoms.

The hiss that escapes Oliver's lips makes Charlie's cock harden and rocking his hips, he slowly grinds his hardening prick against Oliver's crotch.

"You certain we… ahh fuck-that's-good… we should be doing this out 'ere."

"No," Charlie replies lifting his head and tipping the bottle again, "but we can start here." When he took Oliver's nipple between his teeth and tugged, Oliver toppled him over and seized the sloshing whiskey bottle.

"Then I get to top," he answered triumphantly before tipping the bottle in one long swig of the burning liquid that made his entire body burn almost as hot as Charlie did.  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4355>  



End file.
